Show Me Your Colours
by Andrea
Summary: My First song fic so it doesn't make much sense. R&R but be nice :)
1. Show me your colours

**_Show Me Your Colours_**   
**I got the idea from the song of the same title by S Club 7. You should get the C.D or d/l the song, well you don't hafta but it would help :)**   
**Take's place in season 4. Monica is single and Chandler has a made up girlfriend named Alexandra.**

Monica groaned as she hit her alarm clock for the third time in a row. She had to get up and go on a stupid ski trip with everyone. It wasn't everyone she minded, it was Alex. For some reason Monica just hated her. She didn't know why but when ever she saw her with Chandler it sent chills down her spine. It felt like jealousy but why would she be jealous of a girl with Chandler? They are only friends and nothing more. Monica could hear talking in the living room which meant for the first time in history she was the last one up. Better get this over with, she yawned as she got up and entered the living room. Monica was right. Everyone including_ her_, with her arm around Chandler, was sitting in the living room. 

_You cast your spell over me_   
_Don't know where to turn to anymore_   
_I see your face_   
_Every morning when I wake up_   
_Every night when I go to bed_

"Hey Monica! Boy you must have had some night!" Rachel giggled. 

"Yeah your the last one up!" Ross laughed. 

"We're all waiting for you" Phoebe chimed. She was too cheery for someone who was up at 5:30 A.M. Monica groaned and went back into her room to get dressed. It was way to early for friendly greetings. 

After she got dressed they all got into the van they rented and headed to the lodge for a week of hell. Well for Monica anyway. Every time she looked at her and Chandler it drove her crazy. She tried to tell her self it wasn't gonna be that bad. After all she could hide in her room or go skiing on her own. 'It is going to be fine' Monica repeated to her self. Meanwhile Rachel was filing her nails, Phoebe drove while Joey tried to read her the map, Ross had fallen asleep and Chandler and Alex were cuddled up in the back. After they had been driving for two hours the van slowed down until it died on the side of the road, of course in the middle of no where. Phoebe had forgotten to check if the gas tank was full. 

Phoebe, Ross and Alex went to find a gas station, Rachel checked up on her make up and Joey took a nap. Monica sat on a big rock trying to clear her thoughts. 

"Hey" Chandler smiled and sat beside her. 

"Hi" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothings wrong" 

"I can tell something is wrong. Come on you can tell me" 

"Uh..I...I don't know. I've just been feeling depressed lately. Maybe it's because I have no love life" Monica smiled half way "I just want a boyfriend who isn't an ass" 

"Doesn't everyone?" Chandler joked "On a serious note...You are the most beautiful, wonderful woman I know. You'll find the right one" 

"How can you be sure?" 

"Well I can't be sure but I can be almost sure. I mean who wouldn't want you?" 

"You" Monica said softly. She didn't even know why she said it. It just came out. 

"What?" 

"I mean...If you didn't have a girlfriend...." 

"Monica if I didn't have a girlfriend of course I would want you. I mean for the longest time I...." Chandler froze "Never mind" 

"No come on! What is it?" 

"I better not say" Chandler sighed "I'm gonna go..this way" Chandler got up and walked to the other side of the van. While he walked off Monica found her self checking him out. 'Noooo! Bad Monica! People don't check out their friends!' She yelled at her self. An half hour later they arrived back with a tow truck. Ross explained they found a farm house and asked to use their phone. Monica didn't care how they got the truck so she tuned out. After squeezing into the tow truck and filling up the van with gas they got back on the road. They finally arrived around noon. Monica couldn't wait to get to her room and hide. Slamming the door behind her she felt a tear in her eye.__

_You're here with me_   
_Somehow, don't know how_   
_I can feel you right now_   
_So close, so real_

After deciding who shared what room they all went their separate ways. Ross and Joey went to try and pick up chicks, Chandler and Alex went somewhere, and Phoebe and Rachel tried to find some cute guys. Leaving Monica a chance to take a nap. She ended up sharing a room with Rachel and Phoebe. Joey and Ross took a double room, and Chandler and Alex shared a room. 

Monica woke up an hour later feeling hot and wet. It hit her she had an erotic dream about Chandler of all people. She couldn't understand where all these feelings were coming from. Just that they all seemed to hit her at once. I can't have feelings for Chandler, I just can't! Monica sighed. But in the dream...she really enjoyed it. Rachel came running in breaking her train of thought. 

"Hey Monica!" 

"Hi" Monica tried not to look as hot (literally) as she felt. 

"What's up?" 

"I was just taking a nap and now I think I'll take a shower" 

"Oh okay" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure" 

"If one has an erotic dream about someone does it mean one has feelings for one?" 

"What?? Speak english please!" 

"How do you know if you have feelings for someone?" 

"Ohhh who's the guy??" 

"Just answer the question please" 

"Oh okay yesh...umm....if you become insanely jealous at the thought of him with someone else. I just came to ask if you wanted to come to the bar with Phoebe and I?" 

"No thanks" Monica stuttered. Rachel shrugged and ran back to meet up with Phoebe. Leaving Monica to think of her feelings for Chandler. Monica had a long shower and changed the sheets. She then decided to take a walk. She ended up far in the woods. Somewhere where she could really think about everything. 

It was weird. Last month she didn't give Chandler a second thought, as anything more then a friend. But bam! he starts dating Alex and jealousy hits her big time. Monica thought maybe it was because she hardly saw him anymore or the backup promise they made each other. Bah! who was she kidding? she was falling for him big time. She seemed to have a habit for falling for the wrong guy at the wrong time. First Young Ethan, Fun Bobby, Richard and now Chandler. Her mind headed back to earlier in the day when Chandler was about to tell her something but stopped. She wondered if Chandler felt anything for her.   
When it started getting dark Monica headed back for the lodge. 

_Do, do-do, do-do_   
_Show me your colours_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours_   
_Show me_   
_Don't break this spell I'm in_   
_Please don't break my heart_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours, baby_   
_Tell me who you really are___

Monica arrived back just in time for dinner with the gang. Just what she needed right now. While everyone ordered her mind went back to Chandler who also seemed to have something on his mind. When she glanced up at Chandler he immediately looked away. Was he staring at me? Monica didn't have time to ponder as when that was when the waiter came. He quickly took everyone's orders and ran to the back. During dinner it was as if Monica and Chandler were playing a game. Monica would find her self staring at Chandler but would quickly look away when he looked at her and vise virsa. She started to think he was up to something but he probably thought the same of her. 

_I know you want what I want_   
_Far away, but still within our reach_   
_Do you dare?_   
_Are you brave enough to show me_   
_What your heart really wants to___

Monica grinned. She had a feeling Chandler perhaps felt the same way. But it hit her. Alex. He had a girlfriend. Even if he did feel the same way it wasn't gonna happen. Not while he has a girlfriend. But then why was she getting these signals? Was she reading them wrong? She took a big gulp of her wine. Monica had to get away from everyone so she excused her self and went outside. Chandler must of sensed something so he followed her outside. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't think I should tell you" 

"Why not?" 

Monica paused, "What were you going to say earlier? On the rock" 

"If I tell you well you tell me what is bugging you?" 

She hesitated "Well...I...Okay... deal" 

"For sometime I had a...well a big crush on you....Now what is your secret" 

"I..uhhh..wow! um do you still have feelings for me?" She stood beside Chandler. 

"Well even if I do have feelings for you...." he paused. In that pause something made her kiss Chandler smack on the lips. Neither of them stopped it for a few seconds. 

"What just happened???" Chandler jumped back "I have a girlfriend!" he turned around to see if anyone saw them. 

"I know!!" Monica snapped "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" 

"Is that what's bothering you?? you have feelings for me???" 

"Yes I do! I'm sorry!" She felt a tear stream down her face "but as you said you have girlfriend and nothing can change that" 

He paused "Now what? do we just pretend nothing happened?" 

"What else can we do?" Monica pushed her way past Chandler and headed for her hotel room. She couldn't believe she did that. Everything was happening so fast she needed to lye down. 

_I say your name to myself out loud_   
_Wanna have you all around_   
_Like a cover for the cold on the outside_   
_Making love in the candlelight_   
_Do, do-do, do-do_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours_   
_Show me_   
_Don't break this spell I'm in_   
_Please don't break my heart_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours, baby_   
_Tell me who you really are___

For the next couple days it was as if nothing ever happened that night. Chandler and Alex were the same lovey dovey couple as before and Monica went back to hiding her feelings. Over this short period she had become good at it. Even sharing a ski lift with Alex. Although it didn't seem like much. It sure felt like it to her. Before that Monica avoided spending time with her at all costs. Part of Monica felt hurt by Chandler's actions the days following their kiss. She sure felt something in that kiss. If Chandler did was a whole other question. 

_Baby_   
_Don't tell me I mean nothing_   
_After all you did_   
_Baby, don't you tell me_   
_Tell me I mean nothing_   
_Tell me I mean nothing to you___

Monica slowly packed her clothes. They were finally heading back to New York. It was a long, slow week, to her anyway. It felt like all she did was avoid Chandler and Alex. It also seemed the gang suspected something was up. Because she stayed in her room a lot. Only coming out to eat or maybe take a walk. Anything to get her mind off of Chandler. Of course it didn't work. Her mind kept drifting back to that night, that kiss. The one thing that annoyed her about Chandler was he didn't show his emotions. He was one of those guys who you had to beg to get to open up. If she could only see what he was feeling inside. 

Rachel poked her head into the room, "Everyone's waiting" 

"Coming" Monica zipped up her suitcase and followed Rachel. 

_Please show me now_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours_   
_Show me_   
_Don't break this spell I'm in_   
_Please don't break my heart_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours, baby_   
_Tell me who you really are___

It had been a week since they arrived back from the ski trip and Monica thought she was getting better at being in the same room with the couple. Even getting over her crush on Chandler. The gang minus Alex finished watching a movie at Monica and Rachel's. Soon everyone left besides Rachel, who went to bed, leaving Monica and Chandler alone. The first time they had been alone since it happened. 

"We should talk" Chandler broke the awkward silence. 

"Yeah" Monica agreed. 

"Can we go back to being friends? I hate all this tension" 

"Me too" 

"So can we?" 

"Well if that is what you want" 

"Great. Thanks Mon, your a great friend" he kissed her on the check and left. 

"Friend..Yeah..." She pulled her self together and headed to bed. If he had any feelings left for her he was a great actor. She had to get over this silly crush. 

Monica sat in her usual spot in Central Perk two weeks later. She thought she'd finally gotten over her crush until she saw Chandler and Alex kissing through the window. Not wanting anyone to see her hurt look she hid her face behind a magazine. If this was just a silly crush why couldn't she get over it?. After five minutes Chandler entered with a stupid grin on his face and took his spot on the couch. 

"Hey Monica" Chandler grinned. 

"Um Hey Chandler" She pretended to be engrossed in her magazine. 

"What'ca doing?" 

"Nothing. Just reading" 

"I can see that. What are you reading that is so interesting?" 

"Something" 

Chandler peaked over her shoulder "Getting over a crush?" 

Monica had turned to the page about crushes. Just my luck she thought. 

"What? oops wrong page!" She laughed uneasily. 

Chandler wasn't convinced "I thought we went back to being friends" 

"It's not that easy getting over someone!" 

"Okay I guess your right...." he checked his watch "I gotta go. See ya later" 

Monica knew by the tone in his voice he was uneasy around her. Well.. after finding out about her crush again. He had got to be hiding something. 

_Show me_   
_Show me your colours_   
_Show me_   
_Don't break this spell I'm in_   
_Please don't break my heart_   
_Show me_   
_Show me your colours, baby_   
_Tell me who you really are___

That night Monica watched T.V. Of course every channel had something about love and or crushes on it. Even the shopping channel. They were selling matching rings. Each had a heart on it. Giving up she turned it off as Rachel ran in. 

"Great news!" She giggled. 

"What is it?" 

"I have got you a date" 

"What???" 

"What? You haven't been on a date in forever! His name is Brian and you'll love him!" 

If Monica didn't say yes she was going to hear the end of it, "What's he like?" 

"He is a dentist and he has the cutest butt!" 

As Rachel went on and on about Brian, Monica pretended to be interested. Maybe this Brian guy was what she needed to get over her crush. 

The next night Rachel helped Monica prepare for her date. Monica was never crazy about blind dates but this one especially didn't feel good. It's her stupid crush! she thought. There must be some reason she can't seem to move on. Her date soon picked her up and took her to a nice restaurant by the one she currently worked at. 

Fifteen minutes into the date she found her self trying to stay awake. Rachel left out one detail about this guy Monica thought he is sooo dull!!. She finally had enough and told him she wasn't feeling well. He was actually a gentleman and walked her home, even up to the apartment. 

"Thank you" Monica put on a fake smile "See ya" she ran into her apartment shutting the door. Rachel of course was waiting on the couch, wanting all the details. 

"Sooo? How did it go???" 

"It was alright" 

"Alright?" 

"Rachel he is the dullest person on the planet!" Monica head to her room and went to bed. Where she had yet another dream about Chandler. This time was more romantic though unlike her other dreams where it was all about sex. In the dream it was just her and Chandler on the roof top of their building and they were having a picnic and sitting close. Monica was disappointed to wake up and find out it was all another dream. The dream felt so real to her. 

Yet another week passed by and she found her self thinking about him all the time. He on the other hand was still with Alex and seemed pretty happy. Of course she wallowed in self pity. Knowing she was never going to get over him but she had too. As long as he was with her she had no choice. Monica was going to have to forever hide her feelings for Chandler. 

_I'm not allowed to adore you_   
_The way you know I really want_   
_But I do_   
_Even though it's been a nightmare_   
_To pretend that it's all, alright_   
_It's not the easiest thing to avoid_   
_Damage is already done_   
_I'm in love_   
_With you_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Everywhere

**Everywhere**   
Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews! I wasn't gonna continue but some want it continued sooo here I am :) This time it is based on Everywhere from Michelle Branch which is a great song. 

Monica chopped vegetables with much more force then one should. She was once again roped into making dinner for everyone and of course Chandler had to bring Alex. With a girlfriend he was hardly home. Monica felt as thought she lost a friend and Chandler was just some guy who showed up once in a while for dinner. It had been a month since she kissed him and it still felt very vivid in her mind. As though it had happened yesterday. But then reality would hit her. It was a month later and Chandler was still with Alex and she was still alone. Not paying attention caused Monica to cut her finger but thankfully not deep enough for stitches. She put a cloth on it and went into the bathroom to get a band aid. Rachel had just had a shower so it was still very steamy. She swore she saw Chandler in the reflection of the mirror but when she turned around no one was there. That's it! I'm going crazy! Not only can't I get Chandler off my mind but now I am seeing him!. Monica wrapped a band aid around her cut and returned to making dinner. After hearing Alex hated Lamb she went and bought some to make. Monica knew it was a mean thing to do but she didn't _feel_ bad about it so she went ahead and cooked the lamb. As she checked the lamb Chandler entered ALONE which shocked her. 

"Where's Alex? I thought you two were attached at the hip" Monica said, sounding bitter. 

"Had to work" Chandler explained. He hadn't picked up her bitterness. 

"Yeah sure..." Monica sighed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"What? Nothing" 

"If it meant nothing then why did you say it?" 

"Look can we just drop it!??" She snapped. 

"Okay" Chandler said, taken back. 

"Sorry. I mean I'm sorry for snapping like that" 

"It's okay" he paused "you know if you ever need to talk, I am here" 

"I know" Monica smiled. 

Breaking the moment, Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe all entered ready to eat. After fifteen minutes of Joey asking when dinner was ready Monica served dinner. The whole dinner everyone chatted about everything except Monica who sat in silence. She didn't even feel hungry so she just played with her food. The whole night Monica hardly said two words. She just didn't want too. Chandler had to leave around ten and soon Ross, Phoebe and Joey left too. Leaving Rachel and Monica in silence. 

"Monica?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What's wrong? you've hardly spoken all night" 

"I got a lot on my mind" 

"Like?" 

"Stuff" Monica replied as she entered her room. Seemed as though all Monica did was sleep. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she ate a full meal. Again Chandler entered her mind. This time it was when Chandler hit on her at the beach. Which made her wonder if he was serious about dating her or just joking around. Something Chandler did a lot. Probably to cover what he is really feeling.   
Why can't you stay outta my mind? Monica sighed as she turned off the light. 

_Turn it inside out so I can see_   
_The part of you that's drifting over me_   
_And when I wake you're never there_   
_But when I sleep you're everywhere_   
_You're everywhere___

The next day Monica awoke around noon. Something she hadn't done since high school. She stumbled out to the living room where Rachel was sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

"Hey sleepy head" 

"Hi" 

"Can we talk?" 

"I kinda wanted to take a shower" 

"Won't take long" 

Monica sighed, better get it over with, she sat down beside Rachel "What?" 

"I can't remember the last time I've seen you eat and you sleep all the time...." 

"Uh huh?" 

"I think you have gone into a depression"   
"So?" 

"So?? Monica! something must be wrong! please tell me!" 

Monica broke down in tears, "Tell Chandler to break up with that bitch. Then we'll talk" She ran into the bathroom to take a long shower. Leaving Rachel looking very shocked and confused. When Monica re-entered after taking her shower she found Rachel and a man she had never seen before. Of course Monica was just in a towel.   
Embarrassed she ran into her room to get dressed. Courious about who that guy was.   
Ten minutes later Monica emerged fully dressed. That man and Rachel were sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

"Monica this is Dr.Smith, he is a psychiatrist" 

"What!?? Rachel I don't need a psyko doctor!!" She felt pissed off. 

"Your obviously depressed Monica! and you need to talk to some one about it!" 

"Give me five minutes" he spoke up. 

"If I do well you leave me alone!?" 

"Of course" 

"Fine. Five minutes" Monica huffed. 

Rachel left leaving Monica and the doctor. 

"When did your depression start?" 

"I don't know. A month or so ago" 

"What happened?" 

"First of all I've always been depressed, I didn't have a great child hood...but it came out because I fell for someone I wasn't supposed too" 

"You feel in love with a man who is out of your reach" 

"Isn't that what I just said?" 

After what ended up being fifteen minutes or so the doctor prescribed Monica antidepressants and left. That didn't help at all she sighed all he did was put her on drugs. Monica wiped a tear from her eye and grabbed her coat, she went to get her pills. Along the way she saw happy couples, children running around, an elderly couple wearing matching jackets, a woman showing off her engagement ring to a friend and other stuff that made her sick to her stomach. It was weird, in high school Monica never under stood why women would become depressed over a man. And now here she was picking up anti-depressants because she was depressed over a man. She still didn't understand it but she was going through it. 

_Just tell me how I got this far_   
_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_   
_'Cause every time I look you're never there_   
_And every time I sleep you're always there___

Monica quickly got her prescription filled and hurried back to the apartment. On her way she swore she saw Alex making out with some guy that wasn't Chandler. To make sure though Monica went closer. Sadly for Chandler it wasn't him and it was Alex. She wanted to be sad for Chandler but part of her was happy. Alex is out of the picture!. She froze. How could she tell Chandler that his girlfriend is cheating on him?.   
He would assume Monica was lying after all she hated her. Monica debated on wither or not to tell him all the way home. 

When she got home she saw Chandler talking to Joey in the hall. She didn't catch all that they said but she heard "I think I love her". Oh no this is bad Monica thought. 

"Oh Hey Mon" Chandler said. 

"Hey" Monica smiled half way. 

"What's in the bag?" Joey asked. 

"Nothing" She quickly said and entered her apartment. Of course Rachel was home. Monica didn't want to talk to her. Not after what she did. She ignored her greeting and ran to her room. Where she spent so much of her time. Monica stared at the bottle that held her pills. A bit of her wanted to take the whole bottle. Of course she didn't wanna die but she did want it all to end. All the feelings of pain and hurt. Next thing she knew everything went white and she saw Chandler dressed in a white tux. It reminded her of the time her and Rachel made fun of Ross's white tux. Chandler told her everything was going to be okay and to fight her depression. Then the white faded and she woke up in a hospital bed. Rachel and Ross stood beside her bed. 

"How did I get here?" 

"Are you kidding?? You attempted suicide!" Ross fumed. 

"I found you past out. You took a whole bottle of pills" 

"I don't remember doing that..." 

"How could you not!?? How could you do this Monica??? How stupid are you!?" Ross yelled at her then ran out. 

"Rach I swear to god I don't remember doing it" 

"The doctor explained that something in your head probably made you do it.Because we know you wouldn't do this on purpose" 

"I wouldn't" Monica whispered. 

After Rachel left, Joey visited her. Phoebe was too upset at her for doing this to see her and Chandler wasn't reachable. He wasn't at home or work and his cell phone was turned off. It was now around midnight and Monica was alone in a dark hospital room.   
Finally around 3:30 in the morning Monica feel asleep with Chandler on her mind. 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_   
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_   
_You're everything I know that makes me believe_   
_I'm not alone_   
_I'm not alone___

The next day Monica awoke around 1:30 in the afternoon where Chandler was waiting for her to wake up. 

"Hey" 

"Hi" Monica replied. 

"Rachel explained everything to me. How are you feeling?" 

"Could be better" 

"You really don't.." 

"No I don't" 

"I bet your wondering where I was last night" 

"Sorta" 

"I heard a message on Alex's machine and well we broke up" 

"Oh I'm sorry" Monica felt bad for him but her heart was happy. She decided not to tell him what she saw after all. This wasn't the right time anyway. 

"It's okay" Chandler sighed "Let's not talk about me" 

"Or me" 

"Okay so we'll say nothing" Chandler grinned. They both sat in silence for ten minutes. Till Monica got the courage to tell him why she was where she was. 

"Chandler?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have something to tell you" 

"What is it?"   
She felt a tear run down her face, "The reason I'm here. The reason why I am in this state of depression" 

"Why?" 

"You" 

"Me!?" 

"I feel in love with you when I shouldn't have" 

"Ohhh my god!! Why are you telling me this now?? I just broke up with my girlfriend and you almost killed your self!" Monica didn't say anything. "I..I can't believe this! I just...I just gotta get outta here" Chandler left. Monica wiped a tear from her eye. She shouldn't have told Chandler. She should have kept her feelings to her self. But she finally got it off her chest. Chandler knew so she didn't have to hide. A couple days later they let her go home. But the gang kept her under surveillance. Every move she made they watched. As if she was some psyko. 

_I recognize the way you make me feel_   
_It's hard to think that you might not be real_   
_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_   
_I try to wash the pain away from me_   
_Away from me___

It was now a week later and she hadn't seen Chandler since the hospital. She knew she'd freak Chandler out but not this much. At night she still had dreams about her and Chandler. In the dreams they were together and happy. None of this depression stuff. None of another woman in his life. It was just them. Monica popped a pill into her mouth, then drank some water. The doctor kept her on the depressants but told Rachel to make sure she didn't take them all at once. Once she passed Rachel's inspection she entered the washroom and ran a bath. This was the one room where she could get some privacy. What with everyone watching her all the time. Well Rachel and Joey. Phoebe and Ross wouldn't speak to her and Chandler was somewhere. 

She sank into the hot water and sighed. If only she could stay in here. Everyone would leave her alone and there was no Chandler. There came Chandler again. It was as if Chandler was everywhere she went. When ever she closed her eyes she saw Chandler in that white tux. Which he actually pulled off. He could pull off anything Monica thought. Ugh! Again! Monica lectured her self not to think of him yet again. She had to convince her self that is wasn't gonna happen. Sure Chandler wasn't with Alex anymore but he didn't wanna be with her. At least if he did, he was very good at hiding it. 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_   
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_   
_You're everything I know that makes me believe_   
_I'm not alone_   
_I'm not alone___

That night Monica was watching a boring commercial about ties when Chandler came running in. He looked disheveled like he had been running a lot or something. 

"Monica! Can we talk??"   
"Um sure" 

"I guess the easiest way to say it is..." he sat beside Monica and kissed her. Softly at first but it soon built with passion. Ten seconds later they broke apart. 

"Wow! very well said" 

"I know it's complicated and stuff but I have feelings for you too. I just didn't know it" 

Monica replied by kissing him again. But it was soon cut short when Rachel entered from her bedroom looking very tired. 

"What's going on?? It's 11:30 and I gotta work tomorrow!" 

"Sorry Rach. I'm going" Chandler flashed Monica a smile and left. 

Monica smiled for the first time in a while and went back to her room. 

The next night Chandler asked Monica out to dinner. They wanted to see how it went before breaking the news to everyone so they said they were going on a double date. The gang didn't know about Chandler's break up. The date went very well. They both got out some issues that had been bothering them and talked for almost two hours. Chandler softly kissed Monica goodnight and went to his apartment while Monica went to hers. 

Although she was finally with the person she wanted to be with. It brought up issues for her like did he truly feel the same way? or does he think he does because she feels for him?. Monica didn't focus on them though and went to bed before Rachel saw she was home and started asking questions. 

_And when I touch your hand_   
_It's then I understand_   
_The beauty that's within_   
_It's now that we begin_   
_You always light my way_   
_I hope there never comes a day_   
_No matter where I go_   
_I always feel you so___

After a month it still seemed to be going well. Monica was still on her depressants but the doctor weakened the prescription. While Chandler was very supportive of her. They hadn't told anyone yet that they got together. They assumed Monica was just pulling out of the depression. Phoebe and Ross finally forgave her and started hanging around her again as well. Everything felt like it was finally falling back in place for her.   
The only suprising thing was that they fooled around but hadn't gone all the way yet.   
Monica wanted too but Chandler thought with her depressed and on medication it may be better to wait. 

Sick of hiding they decided to tell everyone that they were together that night. Monica gathered the gang around her apartment. 

"I bet your wondering why I've gathered you all here today" she paused "well...I've been seeing this guy for the past month and I thought you should meet him" Monica opened the door to reveal Chandler. 

"You've been seeing Chandler!??" Ross yelled. 

"We already know Chandler" Phoebe chimed. 

"Ross please this relationship means a lot to me. Just be happy for us" He thought about it for a minute then gave in and hugged them. 

"You scored with Monica? Niiiceee" Joey grinned. 

"We haven't had sex yet Joey" 

"What?? you've been together a month and no sex?? that's gotta be some record" 

Monica and Chandler soon retreated to Monica's room and cuddled up on Monicas bed. Monica kissed Chandler on the lips. They soon got into a pretty heated session. Chandler ended up on top of Monica. 

"Sure you wanna do this?" 

"Extremely" 

They ended up making love twice. As Monica slept she dreamt about who else? but Chandler. But this time the dream wasn't just a dream it was real. 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_   
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_   
_You're everything I know that makes me believe_   
_I'm not alone___

Over the next couple weeks they were together a lot and when ever they were apart Monica thought about him. She wondered if he thought about her. Monica wandered around the apartment waiting for Chandler. He said he had a suprise for her and the suspense was killing her. Chandler then casually entered the apartment and kissed her hello. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"You said you had a suprise!" 

"Oh right" Chandler smiled "I booked us a room at this nice bed and breakfast in Atlantic City" 

"Awww really?? that sounds great" she hugged him "for when??" 

"Uh now I mean tonight so let's go" 

"But I gotta pack" 

"Already taken care off now come on" Chandler grabbed her hand and guided her out of the apartment. They were soon in Phoebes cab headed to Atlantic City. Monica feel asleep on the way up. 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_   
_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_   
_You're everything I know that makes me believe_   
_I'm not alone___

When Monica woke up Chandler was slowing the car to a stop. She apparently slept the whole way up. A nice lady showed them to their room which had a beautiful antique bed and other antique furniture. 

"Chandler this room is wonderful" 

"Should be for what I'm paying" 

Monica laughed, "Thank you" 

"Your welcome" 

Monica kissed him. They got a little too into it as they feel on the bed. Later that night Monica layed in bed while Chandler slept. She thought about all that had happened to her over the past year. Falling for Chandler, becoming depressed and almost killing her self with out knowing it and now this. That dought in the back of her head that Chandler didn't feel the same way still wouldn't go away. It had to be ridiculous right? After all Chandler would never stay with her a whole month and insist they wait for sex if it didn't mean something. Right? 

_You're in everyone I see_   
_So tell me_   
_Do you see me?_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
